


Marital Affliction

by Lemonykitten



Category: B.A.P, B1A4, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Crack Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-10-08 00:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10374159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonykitten/pseuds/Lemonykitten
Summary: In an alternate universe, exists the mega-metropolis Cidaara: half lying in ruin, warred over by the Factions. The most powerful Factions, SM, YG and JYP, rule the greatest amount of land and command the greatest loyalty. The smaller Factions live off of their scraps, in fear of domination. The Faction WM is one of the smallest, constantly beset on all sides, in desperate need of allies. TS Faction is small, but well connected. Only an arranged marriage between the leaders' sons can unite them and lead them to safety.





	1. The Wedding

Jung Jinyoung stared at himself in the mirror, his hands in tight fists as his eyes ranged over his apparel. His clothes were all white, long coat tails trailing from his jacket. A small veil covered the top half of his face and his makeup was expertly done, accentuating his finest features. He fingered the mother-of-pearl buttons and let out a quivering sigh, trying to hold back his tears. His mother moved up silently behind him to rub his back comfortingly.

“Eumma,” he finally asked softly, “do I really have to do this?”

Jung Hana frowned, turning Jinyoung to face her. She gently touched his cheek and sighed.

“I know this is difficult, my son, but it is important. We need this alliance, and your father thinks that this is the best way. Be brave, darling. It will all work out in the end,” she explained, smoothing the sides of his hair.

Jinyoung looked less than comforted, and his mother couldn't blame him. Truth be told, she hated this whole plan. How could her husband just sell off their little boy like this? She knew their Faction needed allies, and quickly, but surely there was another way? Jung JaeHwa had distinctly said No. She put on a tender smile for her son, still trying to cheer him up.

“I hear that your betrothed is quite handsome and very well respected,” she said, “I'm certain he'll treat you kindly.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bang Yongguk glared at his reflection as he tugged on the last piece of his black tuxedo, growling softly to himself about the stupidity of his father's ideas. So what if his dad was Faction Leader. What right did the old man have to force him into marriage with some weakling from WM? He let out an exasperated sigh.

“Stop huffing,” his father scolded from across the room, “This alliance needs to happen and this is the quickest way.”

Yongguk shot the older man a look of contempt, saying “This is ridiculous.”

“This is marriage. Get used to it,” Bang HyunSu retorted, silencing his insolent son.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shin Dongwoo leaned against the wall beside the door to the bridal dressing room, scowling at anyone who even glanced his way. He couldn't believe this was happening. Jinyoung, his Jinyoung, married off to some barbarian from TS Faction. Ridiculous. And there wasn't a thing he could do about it. He had already tried appealing to Jinyoung's mother and even argued with the other man's father, until JaeHwa threatened to remove him from his position as Guardian, thereby cutting him off from the man he swore to protect at all costs. Dongwoo felt sick. _Today is the worst day ever._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kim Himchan sat in his place in the pews, staring forlornly at his hands. Cold acceptance had finally settled in his gut. Yongguk was never going to be his. Not that he had had much of a shot with the man in the first place, but this sealed the deal. He could hear people settling in around him, whispering excitedly. It was almost time.

The Officiator stepped up onto the platform in the front and lifted his arms, calling out, “Places everyone!”

Himchan took a deep breath. _This is it._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jinyoung dabbed at his damp face with a tissue one last time as the music swelled from the chapel. His father stood by his side, while his mother waited behind them. There was no comfort on his father's face as the man nudged his son forward, starting the wedding march. Jinyoung's stomach clenched as they slowly made their way down the aisle. The pews were filled with members of both Factions, as well as representatives of TS' allies from JYP. Plenty of people, too few friends.

Jinyoung's eye was caught by Dongwoo, his bodyguard and probably best friend. The man's eyes were red behind his glasses and his long hair looked like he'd been raking his fingers through it nonstop. Still, the other man offered Jinyoung a gentle smile, giving him courage. The tremulous bride took a deep breath and straightened his shoulders, pointing his head forward, and that's when he got his first look of his new husband.

The man was tall and lean, obviously fit, with a strong jawline and deep piercing eyes. His skin color was dark compared to Jinyoung's milky white. _Mother was right._ He thought to himself. _He is handsome, though he doesn't look any happier than I am about this._ The older man's jaw was set firmly and anger seemed etched into every line of his figure as he stood at the front of the chapel, gripping his hands behind his back. Jinyoung swallowed hard.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yongguk forced himself to take several deep breaths as his bride stepped up beside him. He had to admit that the smaller man was lovely, with died red hair, a slender waist and pale skin. However, his bride refused to even meet his gaze, keeping his eyes down almost the entire time. _Perfect. They're marrying me to a coward._ The warrior turned his attention to the Officiator as the elderly man raised his arms and began to speak in a booming voice.

“Ladies and gentlemen, friends, family and allies, the Bangs and the Jungs welcome you. They have asked you to be here today as they publicly proclaim the forming of a partnership- a partnership of two mature equals who, regardless of their self-sufficiency and independence, have come to realize that, at times, individuals function better as a team. Each believes that the special qualities the other possesses will bring about an ideal partnership.”

The Officiator lowered his arms and appraised the two men before him, taking in Yongguk's anger and Jinyoung's fear. He gave them each an understanding smile before continuing on with the traditional words.

“Yongguk, will you have Jinyoung to be your wife? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sorrow and in joy?”

The warrior took a steadying breath before replying with a small growl, “I will.”

The Officiator turned to Jinyoung, “And will you have Yongguk to be your husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sorrow and in joy?”

Jinyoung lifted his eyes and glanced in Yongguk's direction. He swallowed hard and then said in a voice that trembled oh-so-slightly, “I will.”

The Officiator nodded, saying “I bid you both now to speak the traditional vows, spoken by our people as they bonded together for two hundred years. The bride may speak first.”

Jinyoung licked his lips and turned to face his husband-to-be, finally meeting the other man's dark gaze. The golden ring in his hand felt as heavy as lead. _I can do this._

“I see our union as one of mutual support and energy that will carry us through the hard times and enable us to rejoice in one another's moments of pleasure and achievement. The joy and fruitfulness of our shared individuality brought us together and will keep us so. As an equal partner, I give myself to you in marriage; I accept you as you are and will not seek to change you to my design. I pledge you my l-love and give you this ring as a token of that pledge.”

The trembling man then slipped the ring onto Yongguk's finger, feeling the weight and heat of the other man's hands in his own. He let go quickly and waited.

Yongguk took a deep breath and repeated the same vow, though his voice was low and growly, and he seemed to nearly choke on the word 'love.' He took Jinyoung's hand and slid an elegant silver ring onto his finger.

The Officiator nodded in approval, “By the power vested in me by our grand Creator, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

The warrior cupped Jinyoung's cheek, as the other man's heart beat wildly in his chest, and leaned in to place the smallest, feather-soft kiss on his wife's lips. The Officiator raised his arms one last time.

“Bang Yongguk and Bang Jinyoung, go now, your separate ways, together, and be each other's closest friend. Go forth with a daring and tender love, with courage and with hope. Go forth with faith in our Creator, in yourselves and in the world around you.”

The chapel filled with applause as Yongguk took Jinyoung's hand and led his new wife down the aisle and out of the chapel. _How could this day get any worse?_ The warrior thought with a scowl.


	2. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new couple has their first morning together. It almost goes well. Almost.

_Wails of pain and fear ripped open the night and slid down my spine like ice. My chest heaved as I fought to catch my breath, the air felt so thin. I could feel the slowly cooling blood drip from my fingertips. I shook as the voices floating on the wind called my name, begging me to save them._

_“You promised!” the voices shrieked, a hundred voices that I knew all too well, “You promised to protect us! You promised!”_

_Blurred faces flashed before my eyes, but I recognized them all, even at that speed. There were women and children who had been caught in the crossfire of our battles; hostages I didn't rescue in time; fellow soldiers, brothers who'd died in my arms. I sank to my knees and sobbed. My fault. Their deaths were all my fault. I should have saved them. I should have saved them all._

_“Don't cry, dear one,” a melodious voice broke through the cacophony, chasing away the pain and fear, “Don't cry, my brave little warrior.”_

_I lifted my face, tears streaming down my cheeks, and beheld a woman of supreme radiance. Her hair was black as night and it rippled over her shoulders, gleaming in the moonlight. Her eyes were dark, but gentle. I reached my hand out to her._

_“Mother,” I whimpered, “Mother, please...”_

_She smiled warmly, and opened her arms to me, as she had always done when I was a boy. Then, her smiled twisted into a grimace of pain as the tip of a sword burst through her abdomen. She screamed and shuddered, slumping to the ground, but instead of the man I knew had murdered her all those years ago, my father stood before me with the bloody blade in his hand. He scowled down at me._

_“It should have been you,” he told me, “It should have been you who died. She was so young, we could have made another son. It should have been you. You're worthless to me. You're nothing but a disappointment.”_

_I felt my shoulders shaking as my father's grim visage wavered before me. A gentle voice called out my name and I jerked._

I blinked into the darkness of my bedroom, my face wet and my chest heaving.

“Yongguk! Thank the Creator!” Jinyoung gasped, still grasping my shoulders, “I woke up because you were talking in your sleep and then you started to cry. I was so worried!”

_So, that must have been him shaking my shoulders, waking me before the climax of my reoccurring nightmare, where my father shoves a bloody katana through my throat._ I thought about shoving the younger man away, growling at him not to touch me. I had had that dream so many times, however, that it was a relief to be spared even a small part of it. On instinct, I wrapped my arms around his slender frame and held him tightly, suddenly craving comfort. He stiffened for a moment before melting into my embrace. His soft hands traced circles on my back, soothing me as the tears dried on my face.

“It's okay,” Jinyoung said softly, “It's okay now. It was just a dream. Everything's okay.”

I closed my eyes and leaned us back so that we were laying down again, my bride cradled gently against my chest. After a moment, I realized that Jinyoung was humming, something soft and familiar, but I couldn't place it. The sound was soothing. I let the smaller man fill my senses with his tender voice, soft touch and warm, summer scent. As I slowly drifted off to sleep once more, I thought _My mother would have loved you._

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

I woke to a room filled with sunlight and an empty bed. I sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. The curtains had been opened on all the windows and the smell of something wonderful cooking filled the air. _Maybe this wife thing isn't so bad after all._

I dressed comfortably and ran a brush through my sleep-tousled hair, then exited the bedroom. The smells of breakfast cooking set my stomach rumbling and I headed towards the kitchen. However, I stopped just outside the door, captured by the sight before me. Jinyoung had a lacy, pale yellow apron on over a simple white t shirt and tight gray jeans. The most surprising part was that the slender male was singing as he cooked, and his voice was beautiful.

I leaned against the door frame and listened to the melody. It was the same song he had been humming to me last night. Suddenly, he hissed and jerked his hand away from the pan. He must have burned himself. He cursed softly and gently sucked on the singed digit. I shook my head and moved into the kitchen. I could hear him jump, startled, as he finally noticed me. I pulled a couple pieces of ice from the freezer and turned to see him blushing brightly.

“You should be more careful,” I said softly, dropping the ice cubes into a plastic baggy and holding it out to him.

He blushed some more and accepted the makeshift ice pack, wrapping the soothingly cool item around his sore fingertips. “Yeah, I probably should,” was his only reply.

I looked at the breakfast he had prepared and smiled. Eggs, rice and sausages. Simple, yet delicious. There was also a pot of fresh brewed coffee waiting for me. I poured myself a cup and groaned with pleasure at the first sip. _Damn, he's good._ I slipped into a chair at the table and within seconds Jinyoung had placed a steaming plate of tasty goodness in front of me. I quickly began stuffing my face. It tasted so good, I swear I almost moaned.

I listened to my wife clean up his mess as I ate, glancing at him every now and then. _He really is pretty._ I thought to myself, _Maybe I should tell him?_ I frowned a little and shook my head. _Don't be stupid._

Instead, I looked up at him and asked, “Aren't you going to eat too?”

He had sat down across from me with a cup of hot water and a tea bag.

“I already ate,” he replied, steeping the bag in the water, “I'm kind of an early riser. Even back home I was always the first one up. I hope you don't mind me familiarizing myself with the place.”

His smile was sweet and warm. He was so different from how I thought he was yesterday. I simply nodded, turning back to my food.

“This is your home now. You should know it,” was my gruff reply. I'm not so great with emotions.

It was quiet for a few moments before Jinyoung asked, “So, do you want to talk about that dream you had last night?”

**“No.”**


	3. The First Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension rises and emotions run high. Maybe not such a great morning after all.

I stared across the table at my husband as he continued to chew the food I had cooked for him. _That was a fairly vicious refusal._ I blinked, my fingers still aching from being burned on the pan. I tried to gently push forward again. _We have to start trying to connect somewhere._

“Look, I know nightmares can be uncomfortable subjects, but sometimes it helps to talk these things-” I was cut off by him standing abruptly.

“I'm not talking about this. I don't talk about my dreams with **anyone**. And I'm especially not going to talk about it with **you** ,” his voice was low and rough as he said this, glowering a warning at me with his eyes, but he had struck a cord with me.

“Especially not me?” I asked, slowly standing as well, “Especially not your **wife?** Look, I know that this is difficult, but we are going to have to start trying to make this work. We're married, Yongguk!”

“I didn't ask for this sham of a marriage,” he spat venomously.

“Well neither did I!” I shouted back, tears stinging my eyes, “You think I wanted to be sold off like a slave to some barbarian I've never even laid eyes on? OH, this must be **so** very hard for you. It's not like I've left EVERYTHING behind: my home, my family, my friends, my entire LIFE. I've sacrificed the MOST for this **stupid** marriage and yet it seems I'm the only one willing to put the **effort** into making it WORK.”

“This conversation is over,” he said quietly, turning on his heel and walking to the door.

“Seriously?” I almost laughed at the audacity of his statement, “You're not the one who gets to decide that. This is a partnership, remember? Where are you even going!?”

“Out,” was his only reply as he slipped on his shoes and left me behind.

I let out an angry snarl, snatching up the remains of Yongguk's breakfast and hurling them into the sink so hard that the plate broke. I stared at the broken dish, still covered in bits of food, food that I had worked very hard on preparing, and I felt my heart match its shattered, filthy state. The tears I had been holding back finally spilled down my cheeks and I sank to the floor. I curled my body around my knees, leaning against the cabinets, and sobbed. _I'm trying so hard. Why am I the only one trying?_

I don't know how long I sat there before I felt gentle hands caressing me, arms circling me and a familiar scent surrounding me. I didn't even need to open my eyes to know who had found me. I leaned into his embrace and sniffled.

“Dongwoo,” I whimpered.

“I'm here, Jinyoungie, I'm here,” he said soothingly, gently rocking as he held me in his strong arms.

“I want to go home,” I whined softly, pressing my face against his shoulder as he smoothed my hair with his hand.

“I know,” he said gently, his deep voice relaxing me little by little, “I wish that I could take you away from here. Away from **him**.”

I pulled away and stared at my life-long friend in surprise at the vehemence of his tone, “Dongwoo...”

“He doesn't deserve you,” he cut me off, slipping a hand around the back of my neck, “He doesn't even love you. But... I do. I love you so much.”

My mouth dropped open the slightest bit at the sudden confession. I was so completely shocked that I didn't realize he was leaning in for a kiss, until our lips were just inches apart. Then I heard the door bang open and we both jerked up to look at my warrior of a husband, who stood staring at us. My eyes widened as our position dawned on me.

“Yongguk, wait,” I tried to say, but the big man had already lunged forward and grabbed Dongwoo by the hair, flinging him away from me.

His eyes burned fire into my soul before he turned away from me and stalked towards my friend and bodyguard. Dongwoo was already back on his feet and just as Yongguk reached him, he swung in a surprise blow, nailing my husband square in the jaw. I couldn't see the warrior's expression, but Dongwoo's face paled. What came next looked more like a hail of fury, as Yongguk pummeled the other man. It wasn't until I saw blood on the floor that I pulled out of my state of shock.

“Oh Creator, Yongguk stop!” I cried, lurching to my feet.

I was terrified to get in the way of the fight, Dongwoo lashing out whenever he had an opening, even though it was obvious the long haired male was losing badly. Seeing his bruised and bloody face sealed it. I practically tackled my husband, earning me a split lip from his wildly swinging elbow.

“Please stop!” I shrieked, “You'll kill him! Please! He's my friend! Yongguk, please!”

The bigger man stilled in my arms and I panted, then realized I was crying again. I was clutching my husband's shirt tightly, my face pressed to his arm. I looked up at him and he was just staring at me, his expression unreadable. I turned to look down at Dongwoo, who had slumped to the floor, bloody and defeated. I knelt beside him, ignoring my husband's soft growl. My friend, who had just told me he loved me, simply looked at me.

“You should go,” I said quietly, when I was sure none of the damage was permanent, “but we are going to have a **very** serious conversation about what you said, okay?”

He simply nodded. I helped him to his feet and then he limped to the door. As he opened it, he gathered his courage and turned back for a moment, glaring daggers at Yongguk.

“Yeah, you can beat me in a fight, and you may be married to Jinyoung, but I will always love him more than you do.” And then he left.

I shook my head and put my hands over my face, trying to stop my tears; I wasn't sobbing anymore, the salty drops just kept sliding down my cheeks. My whole body shuddered. I felt a hand touch my arm and I flinched away, looking up at him with a little fear in my eyes. That fear seemed to hurt him, and he frowned.

“You are my wife,” he said, his voice very soft, “You are **my** wife. I will never raise my hand to you. Ever. Just don't forget. That you will always be mine.”

A thousand thoughts and questions tangled in my mind as I stared up at him, processing his words. My tears finally stopped, and I asked the only fully formed question in my head, “Why did you come back?”

He had been so angry when he had left, I didn't expect to see him for at least a day. Yongguk stared at me for a moment before answering.

“Because someone is going to try to kill us.”

“What?” was my best response.

“Someone is targeting JYP's allies,” he explained, “Probably SM, the greedy bastards. Three other Factions, allied with JYP, have already been hit. Assassins. Our information says that we're next on their list. Our marriage made a lot of noise, all throughout the city. We're a target.”

I stared, trying to remember how to breathe. He only looked at the floor, gripping his hands in front of him.

“I came back,” he said softly, “because I was afraid for you. Because you're not a fighter. I thought that you were in danger. And then I saw you in some other man's arms, with him about to kiss you...”

He closed his eyes and I could tell that he was struggling with himself. I just watched him quietly, giving him the time he needed to gather his words. When he opened his eyes again and looked at me, the strength and passion in his gaze made my knees feel weak.

“I'm not... good... with expressing my emotions,” he began, still fighting with himself, “It's not... easy... for me to... open up. Still, you're right. You shouldn't... be the only one making an effort for this to work. I want you to be my wife. I do.”

I was still hurting from our argument earlier, so I scoffed slightly and turned my face away. Gentle fingers pressed my jawline and turned me back to him. I was surprised at how tender his touch could be.

“It's true,” he said, “I want you to be my wife. I didn't at first. I hated the thought of it. But you... You're beautiful and gentle and brave. Oh yes, it definitely takes a brave man to stop two warriors from fighting.”

His proud smile made my heart flutter. His hand stayed on my face, his thumb gently brushing across my cheek.

“You think I'm beautiful?” I couldn't believe those words popped out of my mouth without my permission, and I blushed, feeling stupid.

He gave a deep chuckle that made me shiver, “Yes. You are very beautiful. My beautiful wife.”

His gaze hardened as he dropped his hand, “And I won't let anyone hurt you. Let the assassins come. I'll kill them all before they even have half a chance to touch you.”


	4. The Assassin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yongguk and Jinyoung are forced to fend off an attacker, who is bent on destroying the new alliance.

My eyes fluttered open into darkness as my brain swam groggily towards consciousness. _Why am I awake?_ I wondered briefly, adjusting my position slightly, my shoulder rubbing against Jinyoung's. Then I felt it, that slight disturbance of the air, that certainty that we were not alone. I turned to look at my sleeping wife when I caught the tiniest flash of silver and one thought burst brightly in my mind. _Blade!_

I reached out and grabbed where I expected to find an arm and wasn't disappointed. I twisted it to one side and heard a satisfying crunch. I also heard Jinyoung yelp in pain and distinctly smelled the sweet coppery scent of blood. I growled low in my chest and launched myself from the bed, trying to find the shadow-wrapped assassin. I heard a match strike and the room flooded with light. _My brilliant Jinyoung._ I thought with a proud smile.

The man crouched slightly, holding his injured wrist against his body. He was swaddled in black, with only his eyes exposed. A second blade was grasped in his left hand. I scooped up the dagger I'd forced him to drop and advanced on him, my face set with anger.

“You bled my wife,” I said in a low, dangerous voice, “That was a mistake.”

And then he made his second mistake, by lunging fiercely. I spotted his intention right away and dodged to the left, circling around him as he stumbled with his own momentum. I lashed out with the blade as he turned, just barely blocking my blow with the knife his uninjured hand. He set a kick at my midsection and I jumped back before diving back in, the blade pointed at his heart. He managed to sweep his knife up and turn my attack, letting me slice through his shoulder instead. He shouldered me in the chest and I grunted with the effort not to lose my footing. I slammed my forehead into his, trying to stun him with the headbutt.

Our attacker yelped with pain and jerked away. And then he was smacked from behind with a large book. _Creator, I could learn to love that Jinyoung yet._ I thought fiercely as I stepped back into the fray, taking the distraction my wife provided to sink my blade into the assassin's abdomen. He gave a deep groan and then lashed with his own knife, slicing deep into my arm. I growled at him, yanked out my own knife and then shoved it into his chest, three times. He crumpled at my feet as I stood panting.

I finally looked up at Jinyoung. He was clearly terrified, his normally pale skin now a sickly shade of white just barely tinged with green. He clutched a t-shirt tightly to his face. I reached out towards him, motioning for him to let me see. He lowered the shirt a little, showing a long gash along the left side of his jawline. It wasn't too deep, but it would need stitches. Son of a bitch was trying to slit our throats in our sleep. I looked down at the assassin, gurgling his last breaths and gave him a solid kick. When I returned my gaze to Jinyoung, he had pressed the shirt against his face again.

“You're bleeding,” he said softly. I felt pride in the fact that his voice didn't waver.

“So are you,” I said simply, holding out my hand, “Let's go wake the doc. I'll have one of my men retrieve this trash.”

He came to my hand willingly and I did my best not to hold him too hard. I made sure I appeared calm on the outside because, inside, I was seething with rage. At the assassin. At the greedy bastards who sent him. At myself for letting Jinyoung get hurt. After all my talk of killing anyone who would do my new wife harm, an assassin had made it all the way into the base and was **in our room. With a blade to Jinyoung's throat.** It was unacceptable.

We both ended up needing stitches. The doc said we'd both have scars. I didn't like that. I didn't like that someone had changed even a small part of him forever. I was quiet when we got back to our apartment, still holding in my rage and self-loathing. _How could I have let it come so close? If I hadn't woken up at the exact moment... Jinyoung would..._ I looked at him and he must have seen something in my gaze. His tender face softened and he slipped his arms around my waist, pressing the uninjured side of his face against my chest. I held him tightly, doing my best not to hurt him. He didn't complain.

“I'm okay,” was what he told me, his voice feather-soft, “Really, Yongguk. I'm okay.”

I buried my face in his hair and breathed in that warm, summer scent I was getting so familiar with. I realized I was shaking.

“That was too close,” I said quietly.

He didn't reply. He simply continued to hold me, as I held him.


	5. Down Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, we are pulled aside and introduced to the secondary pairing, Himchan and CNU, as well as given some much needed backstory, from Himchan's point of view.

_It's been three weeks since that stupid assassin tried to take out Yongguk and his pretty little wife. I don't think anything could have made their relationship stronger._ I sighed in disgust at my own thoughts, shoving my hands into my pockets. I wandered down one of the abandoned corridors of the Compound, enjoying the quiet that accompanies those few hours where you aren't really sure whether it's night or morning. The Compound itself was massive, one of the last remaining strongholds from Before; Before the Great War, Before the world tore itself to pieces, Before the rest of us were left to pick up the tattered remains of civilization.

This building, probably a military one, fared better than other places in the sprawling mega-metropolis that shaped our whole world now. Only the far eastern side was destroyed in the Bombings. That was where I was strolling now, musing on what I knew of the past. This was my favorite place to come and think. I do that a lot, being a Lore Keeper. People like me are supposed to think about what Was, what Came Before.

There were many things I still didn't know, like who built Cidaara, the massive state-sized city all the Factions called home. I didn't know who first invented the technology that allowed us to use a version of cloning and a genetic scrambler to continue having children, even after our fertility rates severely dropped and the birth of female children became increasingly rare. The fact that Jinyoung and Yongguk were both considered Miracle Babies was another bond they shared that made me want to scream.

I gave an exasperated huff as I turned the last corner into what I called my Secret Room. No one else ever came this far into the ruins. So much of the building was missing from this wing that there were trees and even a few flowers growing in my Secret Room. It was always quiet and peaceful. That is, until I realized there was a very drunk pretty-boy sitting underneath my favorite tree.

“Who the hell are you?” I demanded, glad to have someone to direct my grumpy mood towards.

The long haired intruder looked up and I gulped a little. His skin was littered with the ghosts of old bruises, his eyes were rimmed with red and his cheeks were tear stained. The look in his eyes was filled with pain and guilt. Several empty bottles lay beside him and another, this one only half empty, was in his hand. He took another swig before replying.

“Dongwoo.”

I blinked at the very concise answer, “Huh. Okay. And what the hell do you think you're doing?” Most of the fire was gone from my tone, but I was still irritated that someone had violated my sanctuary.

“Drinking,” he replied, taking another long swig.

“Yeah. I noticed that,” I told him dryly, “but why are you doing that here?”

“Because it's quiet... and pretty.”

I stared at him for a long moment and then, “Hey... Don't I know you from somewhere?” He looked eerily familiar.

“I.... I'm Jinyoung's Guardian... or I was... I... don't really know anymore,” tears started welling up in his eyes again, so he dropped his head to hide his face behind his long, admittedly luscious hair.

I huffed a sigh and flopped down onto the grass beside him, the tree large enough for us both to lean against it.

“Well, I guess we're both fucked, huh?” I said, pulling the bottle from his limp grasp and taking a swig. I grimaced at the taste and set the bottle back down between us, “I've been in love with Yongguk for 6 years, can you believe that? 6 years of one-sided love,” I heaved a harsh sigh and looked over at my sniffling companion, “What about you? How long have you been in love with Jinyoung?”

“Since we were 10,” he replied softly, eyes on his fingers as they plucked blades of grass from the ground.

I gave a weak chuckle, “Damn. Got me beat.”

“Our faction's outpost is on the very outskirts of Cidaara. There's a forest along our western edge. When we were kids, we had this... secret contest, to see who could climb the tallest tree. Our parents would have been furious if they found out. Children are rare in our faction, you see; there were only seven in our generation. Acting so recklessly when there were so few of us... Well,” Dongwoo shrugged, plucking the bottle from the grass and taking a long pull before continuing his story, “Anyway. There were these two other boys, Taejoon and Kyungsook. They'd been bullying and challenging me for weeks, treating me like the weak link. Fighting outright was strictly forbidden, of course.”

I took the last swallow of alcohol from the bottle, setting it with the other discards and picked up the last unopened one, listening to the pretty boy's story.

“So,” he continued, not even looking up as I opened the fresh bottle and drank from it, “finally, I had had enough. I accepted the challenge. All seven of us gathered underneath the largest tree in our perimeter, Jinyoung included. We almost always used the same tree for our contests; it was huge with dozens of splits, forks and heavy branches. The rules were simple: if you got scared and gave up, or if you fell, you lost.”

We each took another swig from the fresh bottle and I slid closer, fascinated by his story. It's one of the reasons I became a Lore Keeper in the first place. I love good stories.

“Even back then, Jinyoung was beautiful and sweet. Before we started up the tree, he took my hand and told me to be careful,” he sighed softly.

“A promise you couldn't keep?” I asked gently.

“Something like that,” he gave me a small, wry smile, “The three of us scrambled up the tree, ignoring the twigs the smacked our faces and scratched our arms. It was late in the fall, the tree's sap oozed thickly, sticking to our hands and feet. I don't know how long we climbed. I know that Kyungsook gave up first, sliding back down the tree with shame. Taejoon and I were neck and neck, climbing higher than I'd ever been before. When he faltered, I really thought, for just a moment, that I was going to win. I had managed to get just slightly ahead of him, scrabbling through the thinning foliage... when he grabbed my ankle and pulled.”

I gasped softly, the bottle of alcohol forgotten on the grass between us.

“I don't think he actually meant to throw me out of the tree. I think he just wanted to slow me down. I don't know why, but he wanted to win that badly,” Dongwoo shrugged, “I hit a few branches on the way down, the doctors said that's why I didn't die when I finally hit the ground. I was hurt pretty bad though. All the other kids ran away, terrified of our parents' reactions. Taejoon's last words to me before he took off were 'If you tell our folks I pushed you, you're dead!'”

“Prick,” I was rewarded for my grumble with a small, soft laugh from my companion.

“Pretty much,” he took a very long pull from the bottle and was quiet for a few minutes before he continued, “I thought that they had all left me there to die. And then Jinyoung took my hand. He helped me up as best as the two of us could manage and half carried, half dragged me back to the Manor. I barely remember that long, slow walk. My head was spinning and every part of me screamed in pain. But I remember Jinyoung, how calm he was, how his firm yet gentle voice kept me going. He stood by me when I told the adults what had happened, backed up my story. That day, I swore that I would always be loyal to him, that I would protect him until the day I died.”

“Wow,” I breathed quietly, leaning my head back against the tree behind us and looking up at the sky, “That... is one hell of a story.”

He grunted softly and shifted, his fingers idly playing with the condensation on the outside of the bottle we were drinking from.

“What about you?” he asked at last, breaking the silence that had settled around us.

“Me?”

“Yeah... You said you've been in love with... whatshisface,” he grimaced, purposely not saying Yongguk's name, “For six years. What started it?”

I stopped to think about it for a moment, “A lot of little things mostly. He's strong, brave, intelligent. Handsome.”

Dongwoo scoffed and I elbowed him.

“Like it or not, Yongguk IS good looking. A blind man could see that,” I scolded.

He scowled at me and then shrugged, so I continued, “If I had to choose a single moment that really opened up my eyes, I'd say it was the Sector Five Incident.”

“The what?”

“The Sector Five Incident,” I repeated, plucking at the grass absently, “That's what the higher-ups decided to call it. Yongguk and I trained together. We're deep in the City, so even Lore Keepers like me have to be able to fight. We were... maybe 15 or 16, paired with a small squad of fully trained Soldiers. We were inspecting Sector Five, learning squad movements and call signs mostly.”

I thought back to that day and allowed myself a sad smile. I was quiet long enough that Dongwoo finally prompted me to continue.

“So what happened?”

“Yongguk spotted a trap. A wire strung across a narrow path. The others missed it. Yongguk actually grabbed our S.O. and hauled him backwards before he could trigger it,” I finally reached for the bottle again, taking a long pull and enjoying the light buzz I felt before I went on, “We didn't have long to celebrate Yongguk's keen eyes, though.”

“Let me guess, ambush.”

“Yep,” I replied, not looking at my companion, “They came sliding down the walls on either side. We all dove for cover. I panicked. It was my first time in combat and I was... terrified.”

“Understandable,” the pretty-boy said reassuringly.

“Maybe. Yongguk though,” I gave a weak chuckle, trying not to shiver at the memory, “You could tell he was in his element. He was born to be a warrior. Calm, cool and collected. Nearly every shot of his hit the mark. He moved smoothly from cover to cover, not even flinching as the bullets whizzed over our heads.”

Dongwoo let out a deep breath and leaned back against the tree, looking up into its intertwining branches, “Wow.”

“Yeah, pretty much,” I said with a small chuckle, “The thing that really got me, though, was that he tried to refuse the medal they offered him. 'Just doing his duty.' Everything about Yongguk is honor, bravery and humility. Unlike most of the other Soldiers, he never got a big head, never got cocky. I guess that's why I love him so much.”

“I get that,” the other man said softly.

We both gave soft sighs and then chuckled at our synchronicity.

“Well,” he said after a few minutes of silence, “I think you're right.”

“Hm? About what?” I looked over at him at last and he favored me with a warm smile, his eyes alight with something akin to mischief. _Nope, my heart definitely did not just do a little flip-flop._

“We're both fucked.”

I snorted and gave him a shove, unexpectedly making him topple over. Our laughter echoed off the crumbling walls.

_It'll be nice to have a friend who understands._


	6. Even the Best Laid Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Returning to Yongguk's point of view, we witness the newlyweds having their very first date.

I walked slowly back into our apartment, chewing nervously on my lower lip. _What if he doesn't like it? What if he thinks it's stupid?_ I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. I halted in the doorway between the entryway and the living room and, for a moment, just stared, all of my thoughts floating away.

Jinyoung was curled up in the big leather armchair, legs tucked up beneath him, reading a book. The lamp above him, which he must have dragged over from the corner of the room, cast a halo of light around him. He practically glowed. A feeling of possessiveness lanced through me, swelling my heart; there was something underneath that feeling, too, something softer, gentler, something I didn't quite understand.

He must have sensed that he wasn't alone anymore because he looked up with a puzzled expression. When he saw me standing in the doorway, he smiled, dazzlingly bright and that strange, soft, sweet feeling buzzed in my chest again.

“Hey, you,” he greeted me in a quiet voice, the way you might talk to a wild animal you didn't want to spook.

That thought almost made me frown. Instead, I settled on a neutral expression and held my hand out to him.

“I want to show you something,” I told him.

Curiosity sparkled in his eyes and he sat up, putting the book aside, “What is it?”

“It's a surprise.”

Joy blossomed across his face, “I love surprises!”

I felt a good deal of tension release at that statement. _He might like this after all. Maybe I could actually make him happy for once. Creator knows he deserves it, putting up with me all the time._ He stood, straightening his clothes and came to me, taking my hand gently in his own. My heart thudded in my chest at the contact. I looked down at our hands long enough to make Jinyoung tilt his head curiously before I turned away without another word, leading him out of the apartment.

We had to go down a few flights of stairs and I helped him navigate through a room full of debris. Jinyoung stopped for a moment to touch a small, vined plant that had somehow crept its way through a crack in the building and blossomed tiny, pale blue flowers. I gave him a moment to smile over it before urging him on.

It was a good fifteen minute walk to the room I had found, skirting dust-covered debris and fallen staircases, then I pulled him to a stop outside the doorway. I stepped behind him and covered his eyes. He laughed softly, but didn't protest as I gently ushered him inside. I took a deep breath and then pulled my hands away. Jinyoung let out a soft gasp.

The room wasn't very big, but it was wide and round, like an oval. There were tiered seats marching down to a low floor. In the middle sat the surprise: a large black piano. I had spent my entire lunch and all of my breaks down here polishing the wood until it shined. A small chipped vase sat on top of it, a bouquet of delicate pink flowers in it. Moonlight filtered down through several cracks and holes in the ceiling and walls. Jinyoung stared, his hands clasped over his mouth. I fidgeted, watching him.

“Do you like it?” I finally asked quietly, my voice echoing around the room.

He looked at me with big round eyes and I could see tears collecting in the corners. He pulled his hands away from his mouth and he was smiling. My heart swelled.

“You did this for me?” he whispered, clutching his hands to his chest.

I shifted awkwardly on my feet, “I... Well, I hear you sing all the time, so I figured you liked music and... I can be kind of a jerk, so I just wanted...”

Jinyoung practically tackled me with a hug, making me let out a soft 'oof' sound, my arms circling his slender frame instinctively. His warmth was soothing, like a balm on a wound I didn't even know I had.

“You big idiot,” He said with a giggle, pulling away, “I love it. Thank you.”

I could feel my cheeks heating up, so I cleared my throat and looked away, simply saying “Good.”

He chuckled again and started making his way down to the floor below. I watched him go and smiled, a light, bubbly feeling in my chest. _He loves it. He really said that he loves it. Maybe I don't suck at this so much after all._ I slowly followed as he wandered around the piano, touching it almost reverently.

“I can't believe it's still in this good of condition,” Jinyoung said, his voice hushed and awed.

He settled almost gracefully onto the piano bench and looked like he belonged there. He gently stroked the keys for a moment before pressing down on them. A horrible, sour note spilled from the musical contraption and we both winced. He tried a couple of other keys, all of which were atrociously out of tune. My heart sank and I frowned so hard it almost hurt.

“Well, shit. So much for that plan,” I said, a little sulkily.

Jinyoung just smiled at me, stood and said, “It's alright. If we had the right tools, I could probably fix it. A tuning key, a couple of damping sticks. My mother used to keep hers in her sock drawer....”

He sighed a little and then shrugged, “Anyway, it's the thought that counts.”

I grumbled in response, still frowning unhappily. _The thought that counts huh?_ That had always felt like an excuse to me, an excuse for failure. Failure was something that I loathed with my entire being. I stared at the floor, my heart sinking down into my stomach. Then small, slender fingers slipped into my hand. I looked up and Jinyoung was smiling at me with that beautiful smile that made my heart clench.

“It really is okay, Yongguk. You spent all this time, did all this work, just to try and make me happy,” He said, trying to reassure me. His fingers slid his fingers father into my hand, filling the empty spaces between my own fingers and squeezed my hand affectionately.

Then, he surprised me. He leaned in and kissed my cheek. My heart thudded heavily in my chest. His lips were soft, his breath warm. He smelled clean and sweet, like flowers in a field. _Honeysuckle, maybe?_ He pulled away, still smiling, still holding my hand. A single tear escaped from his eye and fled down his cheek.

“Thank you. I mean it,” he said softly.

Without thinking, I reached up and brushed the tear away with my fingers. His face was smooth, almost as soft as his lips. I caressed his cheek for a moment and watched the blush creep across his face, like roses blooming on an ivory plain. _So beautiful,_ I thought, wishing I had the courage to say those words out loud.

I'd stormed enemy lines, fought hand-to-hand with foes twice my size, weathered assaults that would have destroyed lesser men. Time and again I looked death in the face without flinching. But telling my wife how beautiful he was? How inspiring? That feat was beyond me. So, I did the only thing I could think of to convey my feelings. I leaned in, closed my eyes and kissed those soft, full lips.

I heard Jinyoung inhale sharply and felt him stiffen. I squeezed his fingers gently and just pressed my lips to his. Not pushing, not demanding, just offering. Slowly, he relaxed and moved his lips against mine. Our breath mingled as we kissed, tasting each other for the first time. My heart threatened to beat its way out of my chest. I shuddered and pulled away, breathing heavily. His cheeks were still flushed and his dark eyes glittered brightly. He seemed just as out of breath as I was. I gave him a small smile and he returned it shyly. He stepped back, still holding my hand.

“Come on, let's go home.”

I nodded and let him lead me by the hand out of the abandoned music room.

_Right. Home. Our home._

_Our home with a cold shower......_


	7. Consummation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get hot and steamy when Yongguk and Jinyoung finally consummate their marriage, after six months of being together.

A large yawn took over my face as I dried the last of the clean dishes sitting in the rack. I paused, letting it pass and rubbed sleepily at my eyes before tucking the plates and bowls back in their cupboards. It was late, but, surprisingly, my gruff yet adorably awkward husband hadn't come home yet. I wandered into the bedroom, dimming the lights as I passed through each room. I smiled at the vase of flowers now sitting on the dresser. 

I had brought them up with us from the piano room Yongguk had taken me to three nights ago. Thinking of that night still brought a smile to my face. He had been so excited to surprise me and then so terribly disappointed when his plan fell apart. _He was so cute!_ I silently exulted. I would, of course, never actually **tell** Yongguk that he was cute. That probably would not go over well.

I chuckled to myself over that thought, idly scratching my head. _Hm. Time for a shower._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

An hour and a half later, I toweled off, feeling warm, clean and refreshed. As I started brushing my teeth, I finally heard the front door open and close. The sound was slightly muffled and I smiled. _He must think I'm asleep, so he's trying to be quiet._ His light footsteps started coming down the hall, so I finished up and then opened the door. He blinked at me in surprise, his face haggard.

“You're not in bed yet,” he observed.

I smirked, “No, but you should be. You look exhausted.”

He nodded and rubbed at his face, saying simply “Long day,” before moving towards the bedroom.

“I noticed that myself,” I quipped gently, following behind him.

He grunted in reply and moved towards his dresser, pulling his shirt off and tossing it into the hamper. His skin was darker than many of the others in the compound; tawny skin covering toned muscle. I paused for a moment in my observations. _Why had I never noticed those scars before?_ They were scattered across his torso. Many of them looked as though the wound had been painful. _He's taken his shirt off in front of me before, hasn't he?...Wait... Has he?_

I don't know what spurred me on; it had to have been something more than simple curiosity, but I found myself right behind him. Then I reached out and gently touched one of the larger scars, marring the back of his ribs. Yongguk immediately stilled beneath my touch, but he didn't tell me to stop. I traced each scar with my fingertips, marveling at his strength and endurance. 

“My brave warrior,” I breathed softly, and then blushed violently, pulling my hand back, as I realized I had just said that nonsense out loud.

He turned to me with a small smirk on his handsome face.

“Yours?” He asked simply.

For a moment, I just looked at him, at those gentle eyes set in such a stern face. I thought about everything we had been through since our wedding six months ago. I thought about the arguments, the fight with Dongwoo, the assassin, the trip to the music room. Then I smiled.

“Yes. Mine.”

He cupped my cheek, and I found myself instinctively turning in to nuzzle his palm. Light pressure from his fingertips encouraged me to tilt my face up and then his lips were pressed against mine. I slid my hands over his torso, my fingers trembling ever so slightly as I felt the hard muscles shudder beneath my touch. A soft, low growl rumbled in his chest and he pulled me into his arms, against his body, dipping his tongue into my mouth. 

I moaned softly, going pliant beneath his onslaught. Heat lanced through me and something tightened low in my gut. His hands were firm on my back, holding me against him, and I burned with the heat of his skin. I buried my fingers in his hair, trying to follow his lead. I could feel myself shaking and then the enormity of the moment hit me, making the bottom drop out of my stomach. I pulled away from him, tears burning my eyes.

“W-wait,” I gasped, heaving for breath, “Wait...”

“I'm sorry,” Yongguk said instantly, stepping back, a bleak look on his face.

I shook my head vigorously, still trying not to cry, “No, no.. That's not... I just...”

I bit my lower lip hard, leaning against the dresser and trying to put the right words together. Yongguk just stood there, looking at me, his face flushed and his eyes dark with desire. Just looking at him made me shiver in anticipation and fear. I cast my eyes down, embarrassed. _He's probably done this so many times... and I..._

“I've... never...” I cleared my throat, blushing hard, unable to finish my sentence.

“You've never...?” he asked slowly and then realization dawned on him, “Jinyoung... You're a virgin?”

I fidgeted, clasping my fingers together in front of me, and just nodded. I could feel myself trembling and fought against it. Just when I thought I would start hyperventilating, Yongguk's strong, slender hands were on me again, but this time their touch was gentle and soft. I looked up at him as he stepped in slowly, pressing soft kisses against my jaw and cheekbones.

“It's okay,” he murmured in my ear, his husky voice filling all of my senses, “I'll be gentle.”

I swallowed hard and managed to stammer out, “You... don't mind?”

“ **Mind?** Mind what? The fact that I get to be the first person to claim your body? The fact that you will know only **my** touch? That only **I** have ever made you feel this way?” he gives a dark chuckle, making me shiver, “No, I don't mind it. I relish it. Knowing that no one else has ever touched you, that you will be mine and mine alone... I savor it, like a delicacy.”

His lips moved from my face down my neck as he spoke, and I arched against the sensation, gasping for breath. I slid my hands along his bare sides and up his back. He growled against my skin, making me shudder yet again; it almost felt like I was slowly being devoured. His fingers slid beneath the shirt, and I gave out a small, high pitched gasp, barely able to remain standing. My knees quivered; my legs felt like they were made of jelly.

“Yongguk,” I gasped, struggling to remain upright, “I need... bed... can't...”

Despite my inability to form a coherent sentence, he seemed to grasp my meaning. He pulled his hand out from under my shirt, cupped the back of my thighs and lifted me. I gave a shrill little shout, wrapped my arms and legs around his torso instinctively. My husband gave another deep-throated chuckle, telling me that was exactly what he wanted. 

He carried me like this over to the bed, laying me down gently, almost reverently. He settled on top of me carefully, doing his best not to squish me. His kisses turned soft again, his breath ghosting across my skin. He slid his hands under my shirt once more, his touch so light it almost tickled. I shivered, laughing a little and could feel him smile against my neck. Then he shifted his position and I could feel his hard length pressed against the inside of my thigh. My breath caught in my throat for a moment.

He sat up a little, sensing my distress, “It's okay. We'll go slow. I promise.”

I swallowed hard and nodded, lifting my face towards his. He leaned back down and kissed my lips sweetly, then pulled away again, gently tugging my shirt over my head and off my arms. He threw it aside and looked down at me. The look on his face was somewhere between hunger and worship. His hands glided across my bare skin, his fingertips grazing my already firm nipples. I gasped softly, my eyes rolling back for a moment. I could almost hear him grin.

“You like that, baby?” he asked softly, touching the hardened buds again, gently pinching them between two fingers.

I moaned softly, my back arching ever-so-slightly. He dipped down, as my eyes opened slightly, and captured the nub in his mouth. I moaned louder, grasping his head with one hand and the sheets of the bed with the other. He lapped at my skin, kissing, licking and biting his way from the left nipple to the right and back again, until I was a shuddering, moaning mess. He sat up again, licking his lips.

“Damn, you taste good,” he almost whispered.

I whimpered at those words, already missing the heat of him against me. I gave a little hiccup at the feeling of his hands unbuttoning my pants. I bit my lower lip and nervously helped him work my jeans and boxers off, watching him cast the articles of clothing aside. I lay beneath him completely naked and, for a moment, he just stared at me. My cheeks flushed and I squirmed slightly, until his voice brought me back into the moment.

“You're so beautiful,” he said, his eyes ranging over ever plane and angle of my body, “I've thought so all along. So beautiful...”

My heart thudded almost painfully at those words. He'd said it before only once, and that was when I was fully clothed. I reached my arms out to him, beckoning him back into my embrace. We kissed and I opened myself up to him, moaning as I felt him dip his tongue into my mouth. My body was on fire as he ran his hands over my bare skin. When his remarkably slender fingers finally wrapped around my length, I was almost painfully hard and dripping. I let out a long, low moan.

“That's it,” Yongguk breathed, his breath hot against my skin as he kissed down my chest and across my stomach, “That's it, baby.”

I practically keened as something warm and wet circled the head of my manhood; my whole body trembled as he took me into his mouth. I gripped the hair on the back of his head almost painfully tight. He growled again, but continued moving very slowly, bobbing his head up and down. My hips began moving with his rhythm and I could feel myself quickly building up to my climax.

“Y-yongguk,” I gasped, trying to pull him away, my mind reeling.

But my husband would not be dislodged. He slid down the full length; I could feel it when the tip hit the back of his throat. That tipped me over the edge. I gave a small shout and released inside his mouth, gasping and shuddering as he drank it all down. He came up for air and wiped his mouth. My vision swam as I looked at him. I could see his own hardness visibly pressing against the front of his tight black pants.

“Do you want to stop? We can... if you want,” he said, the tone of his voice even lower that usual.

I blinked at him several times, trying to process what he was saying. _He wants to be sure that I'm actually ready. Am I ready?_ I stared at him, at his handsome face, the hard planes of his muscles, his beautiful hands, the dampness on his lips.

“No,” I managed to say, slurring only a little, “I want... you... want you... inside me...”

Yongguk's eyes flashed and he visibly took a deep breath. I whimpered a little as he stood, but quieted when he slid his pants to the floor. Damn, that's big, I thought, eyes wide. He just smirked at my expression and started digging in the drawer of our nightstand. He made a small sound of triumph and pulled out a small plastic bottle, half full of some clear liquid.

He returned to the bed, settling so that his head was once again between my legs. This time, his mouth danced over my inner thighs, licking and biting, leaving small purple marks in his wake. I closed my eyes and reveled in the sensation, only tensing when I felt him spread my cheeks open. That same warm wetness gently touched against my most intimate of places, and I let out a strangled cry, my hips jerking of their own accord. 

His hands gently massaged my thighs as he lapped languidly at my quivering flesh. I moaned and arched, reveling in the strange and new sensation. The sound of a lid popping open just barely registered in my reeling mind, then I shuddered and gasped as something slowly pressed inside of me. 

“Easy,” Yongguk's deep voice murmured against my skin, “Just relax.”

I tried to take slow, deep breaths, but the sensation of his fingers moving inside me sent shockwaves of pleasure rattling along my every nerve. My moans grew louder as he added a second finger and then a third, stretching me open and turning me into a writhing, whimpering mess. Still, I wanted more. I spread my legs wider, not knowing how else to invite him in. He must have understood because the fingers pulled away.

I heard the cap on the lube again, as I lay shivering and gasping for breath. Then, my husband loomed over me, his dark skin glistening with perspiration and his pupils blown wide with desire. Something much larger than his fingers pressed against my entrance. I fought down my fearful urge to pull away. I looked up at Yongguk as he hesitated; I could see doubt and concern in his eyes, hovering around the edges of his hunger.

I wrapped my hands around the back of his neck, rolled my hips against him and managed to say, “I want you.”

That was all Yongguk needed. He pressed inside of me, stretching my entrance wide and filling me. My head rocked back and I cried out, my body undulating in pleasure of its own accord. His hands gripped my hips tightly, holding them still, as he slid all the way inside of me. He stilled for a moment and I shuddered, getting accustomed to being so incredibly full.

“Let me know when your ready for me to move,” he said softly, his voice low and husky.

I took a minute or two, shivering beneath him, to let myself relax into the sensation, to let myself drown in the moment. Before I knew it, I was rolling my hips against him, whimpering for more. Yongguk placed a gentle kiss on my shoulder and then pulled out slightly, before pressing back in. My back arched and I moaned again, wrapping one leg around his hips. He gripped that thigh and continued thrusting into me, making it feel like my body was melting.

He started moving faster, thrusting deeper, harder. I moaned louder, knowing deep down that my voice was going to be sore in the morning, and felt the familiar tight heat coiling inside of me. I gripped his shoulders tightly, digging my fingernails into his skin. His groan sounded almost like a feral growl, and then he sat up, dislodging my hands. He hiked my legs over his shoulders, holding the backs of my knees, and drove himself into me even faster. My climax took me hard, and I practically screamed as white ropes of fluid spread across my abdomen. Yongguk let out a long, low groan, and I could feel something hot and wet inside of me.

He slowly lowered my legs back to the bed as we both gasped for breath. My limbs felt like they were made of jelly. For some reason, that thought made me giggle. Surprisingly, I heard Yongguk chuckle in return. I looked up at him, through the haze of pleasure, and saw him smiling down at me. A surge of affection washed through me and, shakily, I held my arms out to him. He sank down into my embrace, laying his head in the crook between my neck and shoulder. I could feel him placing tiny kisses on my collarbone. I gasped when Yongguk finally pulled out, my whole body shivering beneath him. He kissed my cheek and got up.

“I'll get you cleaned up, and then we can sleep,” he said softly, before heading to the bathroom.

I hummed softly at his retreating form and then just lay there, unable to really do anything else. My mother had always said that my first time should be something special. This definitely felt special. I gave my virginity to my husband, my husband who is a good man. Not a perfect man, but definitely a good one.

I shifted my body slightly and then twinged with just a little pain. _Oh man... I'm gonna hurt tomorrow... but it was totally worth it._


End file.
